<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Different People by ryry_peaches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870512">Different People</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryry_peaches/pseuds/ryry_peaches'>ryry_peaches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flufftober, Gen, Introspection, Self-Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryry_peaches/pseuds/ryry_peaches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stevie finds an old picture of her and David and thinks about the people they've been and who they've become.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stevie Budd &amp; David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Different People</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For flufftober prompt 6: quicksilver.  Except it's not that fluffy.  It's kinda bittersweet, actually.  sorry not sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stevie is pretty sure she's a different person than she used to be.</p><p>She found an old photo while she was digging through her phone — David with his arm around her neck, both of them looking dead into the camera with serious eyes and sarcastic smiles.  She's not sure exactly when it was taken, or who took it, but she'd guess that it wasn't long after the Roses tumbled into her life in a dysfunctional heap and started tugging her into their family.</p><p>The thing that gets her is how sad they both look.  Stevie had been sad for a long time when she met David, and her memories are split between the time before David came into her life and the time after, between sadness and happiness.</p><p>Her memories haven't accounted for how hard of work it was to be happy, for either of them, how they drew one another in through mutual darkness, how they kept flicking matches on each other — hookups, stoned hangouts, game nights — until finally something managed to hold, a little bright spot between them that led Stevie to her career and David to his husband, that bound them as family.</p><p>Those memories are bittersweet, Stevie thinks, even as she drags the photo into the folder of pictures she wants to show David.  It's hard to think of her and David being sad together, being angry and miserable and not knowing how close they were getting to…</p><p>To this, really.  </p><p>Stevie's phone pings with a text from David: <em>are you on ur way</em></p><p>She rolls her eyes and types back: <em>gotta feed Misfit then I'm omw</em></p><p>"Missy," Stevie calls, and then taps the can of food on the counter, and a jet-black cat rushes in, her single yellow eye flashing as she mewls at Stevie.  Stevie guts the can into a bowl and puts it down, then fills Misfit's water dish.  She grabs a casserole dish and her keys off the counter and heads off to David and Patrick's potluck. </p><p>And the people in that picture couldn't have pictured themselves getting pets and baking casseroles and hosting potluck dinners, but they also couldn't have imagined how happy they'd be a decade later.  Stevie could never have imagined it.</p><p>She thinks David will get a real kick out of the picture.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as always, i am on tumblr at @loveburnsbrighter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>